pokemon war
by Crowknight
Summary: It seem that Zik haven't got a chance, how is he going to get out of this one? If you want to know then read the new thrilling chapter three
1. Chapter one A glance into future

Pokemon war  
A glance of the future  
"Medic" I shouted with all my strength, "medic!" my second shout was absorbed by the sound of another mortar shell explosion who were landing around us. The front outpost was in ruins, all platoon 77 of Razor force unfurl fro out its' remains in a last defense attempt, "The rescue is on its' way, commander" yelled Tomo, who was hiding with the communication behind one of the surviving walls. Five of the Beedrills dived again in an attempt to knock off the head to one of us, at the edge of my sight I saw Zak in the machine-gun station spraying the air with the machine-gun in an attempt to knock done same of them, "Die, you disgusting clones, die!". He managed to hit one of the Beedrills one hit, and then it started diving towards the ground the bullets penetrated him again, half of his body was pierced by them and three of his legs were cut of by the machine-gun fire, his orange blood spitting out of him then he crashed into the wall.  
I look around myself, behind my Johns kept bleeding badly from his chipped off leg and flopping on the ground then Taylor and his Ivysaur were trying unsuccessfully to nurse him "Enough! Enough! I cannot stand the pain any longer! Aaaahhhh!" he kicked Johns with his unabridged foot and tried to reach to his personal weapon, Ivysaur acted quickly grabbed him with his vines and stopped him, Taylor jumped on his back quickly "Ivysaur don't free him, he will try to commit suicide because he can't stand the pain! Use you sleep powder on him to make him past out, it's the only way I cane treat him!", "Saur!" the sleep powder did helped and Taylor managed to put a tourniquet on the wounded leg.  
I raised my look to my right there Sargios' body was still laying chipped in two and partly burned by a mortar explosion that hit him directly after he was cut in two by a Skarmorys' steel wing attack.  
"Amphy, we must take out thus Beedrills before they will take us out, Fire!" Sergeant Mary started shouting with her Mag into the air and her Ampharos joined her with high wave of thunderbolts, the Mag missed but the lightning didn't, he took all four with one hit, then they were hit by the lightning their body swelled and exploded, spraying a rain of burned orange organs to the ground.  
"Nice hit Amphy…Tomo, where is our rescue god demitted? The entire company is being slaughtered here!" "They will by here any second!" Tomo dived again towards the communication system again and talked into the microphone quickly "This is Razor77! This is Razor 77! Where the heck is our rescue?" "This is Trigger Alpha, Razor… the rescue is suppose to be there any moment now," answered a calm and imperturbable voice in the communication system "That are you talking abut Trigger Alpha?! We are being slaughtered here and there is no rescue! Who the hell did you send?" "You have nothing to wary about we send 'Slash'".  
The mortar fire only became stronger in our direction; I look at my bleeding shoulder, I could see my shoulder bone fro a hole in it, I tried to move but the pain paralyzed my body. The fire and the explosions have not stopped, but suddenly I understood that this is the end and all became quiet.  
I am going to die here, on a desert hill of a continent I have never seen in my life, in a lost and hopeless war, so far away from my home in Saladon near the bodies' of my childhood, life and arms friends.  
The silences was steered by another mortar shell, which landed beside my, suddenly I realized where I was; I rolled half a turn into a small canal and closed my eyes, suddenly I opened them again, I felt the ground moving and shacking, stronger and stronger… now it was clear to me, they were here.   
Thirty-three feet away from me a huge jet of dust and sand blazed into the air with a lot of noise and a powerful roar…, "Bless the desert spirits 'Slash'!" sergeant Mary yelled in joy. The dust cloud could not cloak the shadow of the enormous Onix behind him. I raised my head and saw another attack wave diving towards us, six Beedrills and four Scythers, Zak have seen them as well and turned his heavy machine-guns in their direction "Another wave, this time Scythers as well, keep your head low!" he opened fire and knocked off tow of the Beedrills. However, the Scythers multiplied themselves and Zak remained shooting into the doubles. Ampharos missed as well and it seemed that the remains of Razor 77 are going to be finished for good.   
"Fire!" strong and accurate shots sounded from behind my back, they were aimed at the diving Scythers, I turned around to see that it was and emerging from within the dust cloud, I saw the head of the rescue squadron- two troopers running in my direction, one of them carrying a rocket launcher, shooting to the air. The other was carrying a shotgun, aiming into the air, shooting and crushing the skull to one of the Scythers, recharging and shooting again in a Beedrill who circled too low.  
"Lets go Razor, we're taking you home!" yelled the soldier with the shotgun and shot again hitting another Scyther, "Good to see you major, all the platoon retreat, retreat right now, retreat!" everybody started retreating toward the rescue squad, the major polled out a pokeball and throw him in the air "Charles, we need your flamethrower for cover, go!". An enormous Charizard come out from within the pokeball and rose quickly to the air shooting an aurums flamethrower that burned several clones in midair…  
I lost a lot of blood and already started to see spots, on the barge of unconsciousness, everybody started to retreat, and I could not but the major saw me in the canal and ran towards me, "Zed we have to get out of here quick, they're closing dawn on us!" "There is one more over here!" the major answered in return and ducked towards me. In a close look, I could see that he was younger than I thought, maximum 19 years old, he had thorny black hear, black eyes, dark skin and a determent face, he crabbed me and I past out.  
Then I opened my eyes everything was vary dark but then I looked closer I could see that I'm moving, the ceiling over my head was dark and arched, lake in a tunnel, I looked around and saw that I'm on a stretcher, a stretcher that's moving on its on. By my side Johns was in another stretcher, still moving in pain from his bandaged leg that I could hardly see. I looked to the other side and saw the tunnel walls moving quickly, my shoulder were bandaged in a bloody bandage.  
  
I immediately tried to sit but an enormous twinge of pain went fro my shoulder, as if it has been pierced by hot iron, I laid back in a sigh of pain. "You shouldn't move if you don't want the Beedrill poison to spread fro out your shoulder…" I looked again to my left and saw him; it was that major, Zed, the one I saw on the battlefield, he was running beside the stretcher with the shotgun in his hands, he did not looked at me, because he was concentrating in running in the tunnel. "What…What is going on? Where am I? What… happened to the rest of the platoon?" "Don't worry Douglas, we're behind you" hiring the sergeants' voice made my stretch my neck and look towards my feet, behind the stretchers she and the rest of the surviving platoon were running by the dark tunnel wall. "How… how can it be that the stretchers are moving?" "The stretchers don't move by themselves…" Zed told my, "they're moving because you're on Onixs' back" I starched my neck upwards and saw upside-down the back of the stone snack, on which the stretchers were laying.  
  
"A.J. that's the distains for the drop of point?" asked Zed some one in the front. "One more mile!" answered to him a voice from the head of the column, "and guess who the pike up is…" "I can't believe it…" Zed mumbled to himself, pulled out a computerized radio from his back pocket, and activated him. I saw that on the screen appeared the image of a pilot with a helmet on her head, it was deficient to see her face but I didn't missed the deep purple eyes that appeared on the screen "Tansa, I knew it would be you!" "Who did you expected, Zik, Santa Claus?" answered Tansas' voice on the radio, the connection was extremely bad and it was hard to here that she was saying clearly, "I didn't know you were let go out of the hospital so quickly…" "You know I hate recovery phases." Zed answer putted a smile on Tansas' face that was immediately erased. "What's your status down there?" "Eleven survived-two badly injured, five with shallow wounds and one who needs a dose of B type antibodies" "I'll prepare the team; emerge at the correct spot and not a meter near by, understood major?" "Understood lieutenant" the radio was turned off and hidden away, Zed pushed him into his back harness "how many were you sergeant?" he asked Mary, which caught up with him "About twenty sir…" "Were you in charge?" "No lieutenant Richey Green was the commander, but he was the first one to be killed… a Scyther clone burst into the outpost speared him first, lifted him into the air and tear him to bits in front of us. After that the Rhydons attacked and the platoon completely collapsed…," she said lowering her head and covering her eyes with her helmet. "I didn't know what to do sir… I... I'll probably be court-martialed for this…" "It's not your fault sergeant Mary" Zed severed her. "I'll see to this that you wouldn't be court-martialed for this, the ones who should take the blame are these idiots that send you into the ambush, you couldn't do anything accept surviving, and you managed to save half of your platoon." Mary looked at Zed with hope and smiled "Tha…thank you sir" "You welcome sergeant", I looked at Mary who returned to the back of the column and then I looked towards Zed again "You should keep your head low, we reached the drop of point, private". Suddenly without a warning, the Onix started to climb upwards and we burst to the surface. The orange desert twilight blinded me, but I managed to see the Black-hawk helicopters what waited on the ground with their motors running, the medical teams immediately ran towards us. Then they lifted my stretcher I saw Zed getting away from me, in the confusion I was already in the chopper then I saw him again, he was talking to that Tansa, with which he talked on the radio, "Major Zed!" I shouted and he apparently heard me and turned towards me "Thank you for saving my there…but who are you?" he only crossed his hands and smiled, the chopper door closed in front of me…  
  
"I don't agree with this!" Zed yelled and hit his fist on the table, the five officers who were sitting in comfort in their armchairs turned towards him in an angry look. It was obvious they were not pleased that the operational officer did not even bowered to clean the bloodstains from his shirt before he burst in and protest their orders "That's the meaning of this interference major?" "You wouldn't blame the sergeant for this, she ant the one who screwed up, you are!" one of the colonels stood up and leaded in Zeds' direction "you batter watch your mouth major… the conclusions are clear, Sergeant Mary Lobrsky assumed command after the death of the lieutenant, she was the one responsible for the welfare of platoon 77. She is the one that failed and because of her we have nine soldiers and five pokemon KIA, one soldier without a leg, and…" "And eleven soldiers and two pokemon which survived a three hour siege in the ruins of an outpost… you don't get it, do you?" Zed hit the table again, "The sergeant deserves a medal for managing to keep half of her platoon alive, and you are the ones who should be blamed!" "Silence major!" "No, you are the ones who send Razor 77 to a suicide mission in an abandoned outpost, in which there was clearly a trap!" one of the generals rose from his cheer in anger "That's enough major Watson!" Zed only got more annoyed "Especially you general Graph, you sacrificed an entire platoon to be cannon-fodder!" "One more wards major and I promise you that you would regret it" "You're all guilty, you only sit here on your sofas and send soldiers to die out there and then you send me with 'Slash' to pick up that's left of them and I'm not coning do this any more!". All five generals jumped from their sits in anger and started yelling on Zed "You'll pay for this major!" shouted Graph "I'll see to that that you would never be promoted in this army, maybe I even downgrade you for this effrontery!" "I don't care general, you know that…" Zed pulled out his shotgun loaded it and fired into the ceiling of the big room, the commanders hushed and Zed put the shotgun back into its' sheath on his back, he stepped to the table and pulled from his shoulders his major ranks and throw them on the table "Wha…what are you doing major?". He striped his bloody mantle of him but kept his shotgun on his back along with his grey vest. "There's no major in this room sir!" He throw his bloody mantle on the table, "I'm only a private…sir" Zed turned around and left the room, the commanders staid inside the room still aghast then two armed guards burst into the room with loaded rifles in their hands "What was that shot, who shoot it?"  
Zed left the room and turned into the corridor "Let's go A.J.!" A.J. jumped from the plastic cheer, on which he fall asleep, and ran after Zed in an attempt to catch up with him, "What happened there, what did they say, what do they want to do?", Zed stopped, he turned around and grabbed A.J.s' hand and gave him the commend pin "Congratulations… A.J. you are the new commander of 'Slash' the underground search and rescue unit." "What, what do you mean, aaaahhhh you got permuted, I knew it!" Zed shake his had and continued walking towards the exit, "No? Then that happened in there?" "They wanted to downgrade my…" What?"  
"But they were too late… now I'm a private under your commend." A.J looked completely stunned his face turned white and he started to jabber, "N…No, you can't do that!" "I have already done it" A.J. stayed with his mouth open and did not know what to say "Zik, Zik!" Tansa run towards them and stopped, "I heard what happened, please tell me it isn't so!" "I'm sorry Tansa, ma'am, I have already done it." "Oho, Zik, why, tell me why!" "I had to do it Tansa…" Tansa got pissed off and grabbed Zed by his shirt "Liar, they made you throw the ranks, at lest say this Zik!" A.j. crabbed Tansa and pulled her of Zed "Will you relax Moormasa, What he has done is irreversible!" "Of curse it is, Zik, go there and talk to them!" "It wouldn't help, any way, would you relics a pit… and why do you call him Zik? You know his name is Zed now, right Zed?" Zed leaned on the wall and sorrow filed his eyes "I hope not A.J…, I do not want to believe that they turned me into a complete war machine…I want to find the 'me' from before all this… (Sigh)…from before a year ago…" 


	2. Chapter two The Morphious Tournament

Pokemon war  
The Morphious Tournament  
*Exactly one year before*  
The dim torches lighted the darkness of the tunnel, a pair of eyes looked nervously around, as their owner ran fro it, the running creature hadn't stopped for a moment from his quick moves, the fire on his tail flapping in the across the darkness of the corridor.  
  
"You don't stand a chance, lad, it's better to give up know then you still can save yours' and your Charmeleons' lives!" the creature hadn't stopped at the sound of the mysterious voice; he only yelled back with his dragon looking head "Never, we're in this 'till the end!" "As you wish…," the mysterious voice replied.  
  
He kept running until the end of the tunnel and reached a dead end, which was lighted by a breach in the tunnel ceiling and exposing his look, it's truth tat he were a Charmeleon but bigger, taller, upright, with a more humane look, he panted and looked towards the breach in the rooms' ceiling. "The exit…" he said in a low tone, "You wouldn't finish this maze a live!" roared the mysterious behind him. He turned around and saw him approach, his upper body half were of a Touros and the lower half were of a Houndoom, he smiled and blow fire with his bull head "Like it?, I call it Diabolous…" "I thought the tournament rules forbid double merging…," he answered, "Forget the Morphious rules! In this maze I'm the low, aaarrrrr!" he charged towards him with his the Touros horns in front of him, the Charmeleon did not got thrilled, he waited for him, Diabolous blow fire as he ran and meant to smash the Charmeleon on the wall in front of him.  
  
The Charmeleon already could feel Diabolous' flame then he gave an enormous jump upwards, Diabolous hit his head on the wall and Charmeleon landed on the creatures' back "Why go with your head into the wall?" Diabolous immediately tried to crab him but he jumped again, landed on his feet and with one spin lifted Diabolous with a tail whip that lifted him across the wall, his head were severely buffeted and he fell and past out on the ground. Diabolous' body started to glow. He split into three units of light that became a Touros, a Houndoom and a mature and muscular woman. "I thought you will be stronger then this Vega…"  
  
He turned towards the light again and started climbing the wall when he sticks his claws into the wall, then he reached the exit he saw there he was- right at the edge of a crater of an active volcano, he went fro the opening and looked around the crater itself. On top of the crater opening was a diamond shape-floating platform, the platform hold itself in mid air without connections or ropes and slowly turned around its' axis, abut two hundred meters under the platform the molted lava bobbled in red-black colors. "It brings me back forgotten memories abut the battle vs Blaine…" he said and started glowing with white light and split into to figures, the first a Charmeleon, and the second a seventeen year old trainer, with black protrude hair, shining black eyes, suntan, wearing red basketball vest, black shorts and sandals. "So, Zik, you reached the finals?" Zik turned around "Morphious!" in front of him stood a mature man; he was wearing a white clock which didn't covered his bright serious face, his green eyes, pointed beard and the black suit beneath.  
  
"So, Zik Watson, you reached the final match…the final match of the Morphious tournament…" he said aloud "…you faced the eight challenge trainers which blocked your path, you passed the five death passage which stood in your way, and Vegas' Maze as well…" Zik nodded to Morphious that smiled "…you surprised me Zik… I didn't believe that you will reach this far, especially after what happened to you there in Johto…" "What happened in Johto is a thing of the past! I am here in front of you today!" yelled Zik; Morphious giggled "We followed you, Zik Watson. We followed all your history since you become a pokemon trainer…we followed the beginning of your journey when you were beaten by your revel, Tansa, at the Kapela tournament finals, we followed you when you blew-up an entire 'Team Rocket' headquarters in Dante. We followed you when you have beaten Tansa at the Indigo League quarterfinals and then won the third place as one of the League champions... Moreover, after that, we followed you in your training at your year off. And your impressive achievements in the Johto championship preliminary as well as your winning of the Whirl-Cup tournament, we followed you then your accident happened, only a week before the championship, the accident in which you were severely injured and as a result of her fallen into a coma for nearly a whole year..." "What do you want to say Morphious? Say it, now!" Morphious only smiled "When you awoke we were already sure that you lost your abilities, but in the same tear you returned to shape and won the Orange Isles Cup, therefore we have decided that you were ready…ready for the greatest challenge of your life," Zik raised an eyebrow. "You were shocked then you found out abut my tournament, you didn't believe that you can merge with the same pokemon you choose to fight with, you didn't believe it until you tried… At first, we thought that you would give up quickly, the pain of battle, the dangers, the loneliness… but you hold on longer then any one else who ever participated in the tournament… you learned to be the complementary of your pokemon in combat, and you won." Zik crossed his hands over his chest, "I know all this, why do you say it to me all over again?" "Right now you know all this Zik, but in a moment you might lose and find yourself lying on the Venice beach confused without any knowledge of your whereabouts for the last half year…" Charmeleon got upset, he flushed his teeth out, "Relax Chad…I know that if I lose the match I'll lose me memories of the tournament as well and wouldn't remember any thing of the last half year, but I'm not here to lose… I'm here to win!", "Okay, Zik, but answer for my on one question first." Morphious looked directly into Ziks' eyes, "Ask what ever you wish Morphious." "Why have you come to win this tournament, Zik? It mast be obvious to you be now that you wouldn't become famous by winning the tournament…no one will know abut this except you and me, you wouldn't reap any official title even if you'll win…so why are you doing this?" Zik hashed for a moment and let the cold breeze cool his temper from the stuffy heat of the glaring sun and the boiling lava steam, which were rising from the mountain crater. "I'm doing this for me pokemon, and for myself...I don't seek any title or trophy at the moment, I seek something which is more then a mere challenge, something that I'll know that I and my pokemon can prove ourselves in him together!.. And this tournament is exactly what we were looking for." Morphious smiled again, "I like your answer lad... If you and your pokemon are ready to fight me then I accept your challenge! Lets fight!"  
  
High clods covered the sky, casting light shadow on the volcano crater. The flouting platform turned slowly on its' axis, in its' two opposite sides stood Zik and Morphious, the red-black lava in the crater bubbled in constant rate as if she knew what was going to happen. On the edges of the crater stood fourteen deferent peoples in equal distances from each other, beside each of them stood a pokemon from a different type, Zik looked around himself. "Do you recognize them all?" Morphious asked Zik in a cold harsh ton, "Sure you do... you have faced each and every one of them either in a battle either in a challenge, and you have beaten them all" Morphious turned towards the trainers on the edge of the crater and introduced them one after another, according to the turning of the platform. "Fist you have faced Pluto and his Dewgong, then Mercury and Ivysaur, Mars and Tyrogue, Venus and Misdreavus, Neptune and Gyarados, Uranus and her Fearow, Saturn and Ampharos, Jupiter and his Steelix…the eight League challenge trainers…Among the rest, you have beaten the five death priests and their pokemon- Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon and Espeon - as well. Which were lurking to you in the death traps on your way to the volcano in the center of the Island…there you tricked and defeated the maze guardian, Vega, despite the fact that she duel merged with a Touros and an Houndoom… and now, you have reached here."  
  
"You learned a lot abut the hardship of merging with your pokemon-a lot of mutual pain, bruises, scratches, cuts, burns, and injuries in general… but you have overcome them all, as well as the loneliness of being away from your friends and family for a long time. You overcome and now you're standing here before me, the eternal head of the tournament, in a lest and final battle, a battle which wouldn't give you anything even if you'll win…but I'm appreciate your courage and determination to go on until the and, therefore…" Morphious hashed, he reached into his short and pulled out a golden necklace, at the end of the necklace there were a white glowing crystal in the shape of a miniature Chinese dragon, which made several of the trainers around the crater to lean forward as they were looking at him. "This is the Orion Amulet…the legend says that one day the amulet will find his supplementary. Merge with him and give him amazing self healing powers… the amulet has been deposited in my care and only a man that have defeated me is worthy to wear the amulet and see if he is indeed the worthy to merge with the dragon soul of the amulet… it never happened because no-one that faced me had ever won". "Until today…" said Zik, Morphious smiled again "only if you'll win me in battle you will receive the chance, but don't cont on this! I intend to crash you as I have crushed each and every one of your predecessors!" Morphious laughed an evil laugh; Zik lost his patience and pulled out one of his pokeballs saying, "Laugh as mach as you want Morphious but only if you'll defeat me, I have no intentions to be defeated today…what're the rules?"  
  
"Three battle rounds, three different pokemon, no pokemon exchanges, no healing; the arena is everything within the volcano crater...understood?" Zik smiled and answered "understood, and now come on lets fight"  
  
Morphious pulled out a pokeball and threw him into the air yelling, "Let your venom run fro my veins, Arbok!" A beam of red light landed directly on Morphious and he started to transform, his hands and legs were assimilated into his body, which started to stretch himself, his skin received a dark purple shade, and after a second, he spread his Cobra face in front Ziks' face and waved his pointed tongue in front of him. Zik thought for a moment and then he pulled out one pf his pokeballs and threw him into the air shouting "Feraligatr, come, merge with me!" The red beam of light caused Zik to grow, his skin become blue and ragged; his back was covered by bloody red spikes, he had grown an enormous tail and his face were stretched into an enormous jaw. "Come on lets start…" whispered Morphious fro his snaky mouth. "With pleasure" a mouth full of pointed teeth replied. Both charged at each other, in the collision Zik managed to grab Morphious' head, but Morphious quickly warped his strong body around Ziks', grabbing Ziks' hands as well, "I'll crush you as if you were an empty soda can!", the snakes warp started to tighten itself around Ziks' body. He felt that his body was starting to suffocate; "I hope that my hug isn't a burden…" whispered Morphious into Ziks' ear and squashed Zik even harder in his crushing grip, Zik gasped and felt a wave of pain passing fro his body, he straggled and managed to release a bit one of his hands from Morphious' grip. The warp tighten ever further and Zik already couldn't breathe but his hand was nearly free "How do you fill?" giggled Morphious in Ziks' ear exactly then he managed to free his hand, "It has never been better!" Zik replied and hit Morphious in his face with an extremely strong Dynamic punch, which lost his grip and fell to the ground. Zik used the moment that Morphious needed to catch his breathe to let himself loss and then he hit him with his gator tail and threw him into the air. Morphious flow a few meters backwards, but he immediately lifted himself back on his belly "That… was a mistake" he fired dozens of poison stings, Zik jumped aside but several of them managed to hit him, he got up immediately and shout a Water gun towards Morphious. But Morphious crawled incredibly fast and managed to evade the water stream, using his momentum he rammed Zik with such a powerful butt that he was almost thrown right of the platform, stopping a but a feet from the edge, Zik actually felt the heat of the lava within the crater, he immediately returned to the center of the platform. "Next time you'll reach further, over the edge…" "There wouldn't be a next time", answered Zik and shouting another water gun at Morphious, he evaded him as well and then he send his long tail towards Zik, hitting him from the back at his leg and dropping him on his back "It seems to my that this is the right time to finish you of…" Morphious jumped furthered and beat Ziks' hand; "Aaahhhhaaaaa" yelled Zik in pain as Morphious' venom entered his veins, Morphious started to warp himself around Ziks' body again, then suddenly Zik opened his eyes and grabbed the snake by his throat, pulled him of himself and threw him to the ground; "Ohh, you will pay for this!" Morphious churched towards Zik again, but Zik shout a Hydro Pump, which hit him badly, and then before Morphious even managed to raise his head he kicked him an incredibly strong kick and immediately after that, he punched him in the face. Morphious was thrown back and his body had split it self in two objects, he and his badly bruised Arbok.  
  
"It seems that you have won the first round," he said as he was getting up from the arena; and returned Arbok back in to his pokeball. Zik glowed and split into two bodies as well - he and by his side stood a ferocious Feraligatr. "Well done, Feraligatr, I'm proud of you" "Grant" replied the pokemon, "Return!" Zik returned Feraligatr back into his pokeball, and then he just stood there holding his bleeding Arbok beaten hand. "You might have won the first round, but you wouldn't win the other two when you're poisoned…" said Morphious and pulled out another pokeball, "I have been in harder situations, Morphious, and if this injury results from poisoning, then I still can use a poison proof pokemon! Go!"   
  
The red beam that left the pokeball and hit Ziks' body caused him to widen itself, his hands and legs were assimilated in his body, his skin became as hard as stone, his body stretched itself until it raised high above Morphious. He roared as he was stretching his newly formed body higher and higher in front of him, until he reached his maximum high. "So you have chosen to fight me with your Onix…a big mistake…your blood is me and me blood is yours', Scizor! Go!" Morphious' body shrunk and received a metallic bag looking form, deal wings on both sides of his back were supplementing the pincers on his hands, and he shined in red-black colors.   
  
"Scizor… a wise choice Morphious, but victory shall by mine!" Zik send his stony tail towards Morphious, but in enormous speed, Morphious jumped into the air and vanished. Zik looked upwards and saw a red fleck in front of the hidden coming dawn towards him in an incredible speed; he crawled low as fast as he could in an attempt to avoid the hit, but for no avail, the blow he received in his upper back was vary strong. It felt as if an entire link of his body was broken to pieces. Morphious landed in front of his and crossed his pincers with a smile "watch your back lad… you may never know that will come towards you from there…" Zik suddenly felt an enormous rage inside him and charged on Morphious with all his strength, but before he even touched Morphious, he split himself into dozens of Scizors' with a Dabble Team that surrounded Zik, "Your Onixs' defense is no match for my Scizors' speed…" Morphious and his clones started to spin around Zik faster and faster, Zik tried to use his tail to take dawn same of them but they all managed to avoid him, he tried to concentrate, to think what to do next. "You don't stand a chance against me!" he heard Morphious' voice circling him, and then he suddenly realized what he should do, his tail strongly buffet the ground and a shock wave which cracked the floating platform tore the quickly towards one of the copies and hit him, Morphious fell and crashed into the ground. "You should have kept your big mouth closed, Morphious!" said Zik, he quickly growled towards him and started to crash his metallic body with his stony links. "Aaarr!" Morphious gasped in his grip but he couldn't move, Zik put in the crashing all the strength he had left, and crashed Morphious' body even harder. Then suddenly Morphious started to glow "Oh no, I wouldn't let you!" Zik tighten his grip in Morphious then the other maximally focused his energy. Zik felt Morphious' resistance increasing within his grip when his Scizor pincers started to hat-up to a burn as they were pushing Ziks' body, suddenly Morphious managed to slip out and tore into the sky. Then he dived back towards him again, the iron pincers pulled back and before he could realize that happened Zik took a blow on the head. He was thrown back several feet and fall down, he felt Onix detaching from him and after a second, he found himself lying of the floor beside Onix, the stone snake was unconscious. Zik tried to get up "Oohhh!" he felt that his left shoulder have been completely shattered, his nose was bleeding perpetually and the beat on his hand still haven't vanished and kept burning. Morphious landed beside him "have you already given up, lad?" "You wish," replied Zik and with great effort got up from the ground, holding with his right hand his left shoulder, "Shall we continue?" he asked, Morphious lifted and eyebrow and in a second split himself away from his Scizor, he grabbed his ribs with his hands and his face had a painfully looking expression. "Aohh...well done it seems that your grip managed to break at list on of my ribs…" "So, you allude that you're giving up, old man?" Zik asked with a bold smile intending to annoy Morphious, "You wish" Morphious replied.  
  
The boiling lava, two hundred meters beneath their feet, bubbled even harder, upon the floating platform Morphious had already pulled out his last pokeball. "You know Zik, I really do appreciate you for the way you have been withstanding the battle so far…" "I have no use of your appreciation, Morphious, I have come here to fight so then lets fight!" Zik yelled, Morphious started to giggle, Zik knew in his sub consciousness that this is just another attempt by Morphious to push him of balance and cause him to loss focus so he ignored Morphious and stayed focused on his goal. "You surprise me lad…it's your first fight in the three battle rounds and you even don't want to hear a complement that you have managed to survive and make it to the third round?" Morphious smiled and raised the pokeball in his hand, "You have reached the furthest point in the tournament that had been reached by anyone how ever competed in the tournament…but they all have fallen before the last stage. It has been more than fifty years since someone has won the Morphious tournament and I intend to keep it this way…" Zik raised a keen look at Morphious, "than you will excuse me, but I intend to ruin your plans…" Morphious returned a look Zik "Before you go out in statements, I want to show you what you'll be facing…go…Dragonitemare!"  
The pokeball opened and a big pokemon materialized beside Morphious, he wasn't like Dricks Dragonite, Zik though, he was a lot more robust, his wings were bigger, his skin was darker and his face weren't as na?ve as Dragonites' face- they were elongated. His feelers were longer than the usual, they stretched and straitened furthered in an intimidating way, and his eyes were sunken and glittered in bloody red color. "I though that Dragonite was the third and final evolution…" said Zik in fear, Morphious stepped by his pokemon and fondled him "You right Zik… Dragonitemare has past many changes fifty years, the last time he lost… with the help of the neo-genetic combination which is possible on this island I started to combine Dragonites' genetic structure with the genes of other pokemon that past by. As the time past a little of Dragonites' genes combined themselves together with over stronger combinations…and so he have became Dragonitemare." The creature sparked before Zik, who felt a wave of fear coming fro his body by the presents of the intimidating site but he held forth and didn't let his fear to control him, he pulled out his last pokeball and threw him in the air "Go, Chad, I choose you!" His Charmeleon came out before the creature and hold a few steps back "Chad!" the Charmeleon turned towards Zik and ran closer to him "Chad, this is the last battle of the entire tournament, the most important one, and we mast defeat Morphious' last pokemon in order to win!" Chad hurried to shake his head to the sides as a sin of 'No way man' yelling "Char! Char! Char!", "Chad, listen to me!" Zik grabbed Chads' shoulders and looked into his scared eyes "Do you intend to let your win and give up? I can't do this without you, Chad; I will be filing the same pain you'll, I'll put in the same efforts you'll put, I'll do any think I cane do so I wouldn't disappoint you, just as you'll whatever is in your power to do so that you wouldn't disappoint me…" Chads' eye lighted up in understanding "I kept you till the end because I knew I could count on you, and I'm counting on you and me to win this battle together…so are you with me, Chad? Until the end?" the Charmeleons eyes lighted in and courage and determination and he signaled with his hands that his wiling to continue "So then come on lets go!" Zik said in joy and grabbed Chads' hand, after a few seconds they merged into their red dragon body, "We're ready whenever you are!" he yelled to Morphious and Dragonitemare, " Good…" replied Morphious and in a second he started to merge with his pokemon "Shall we start?" he asked " Shall we finish…" replayed Zik.   
  
Announcer: "Who'll win the battle? Will Zik survive the battle? And what abut the Orion amulet?"  
  
All this and more coming up in the next exciting chapter of "Pokemon War"! The Orion Amulet! 


	3. Chapter three The Orion Amulet

Pokemon war The Orion Amulet The volcano was literally trembling beneath their feet; the trainers, which were standing on the crater edges, ducked and grabbed the harsh gray ground fearing that the terrible strength of the trembling will cause them to slide into the blazing pit beneath them. Nevertheless, despite the terrible strength of the mounts' shivers upon the floating platform Zik hasn't felt a thing in his Charmeleon body. Never Morphious, who had spread open his dragon wings, couldn't feel a thing.  
  
"I think that in a different situation you would have loved Dragonightmare.you wouldn't believe the prowess he possesses." "Thanks, but you wouldn't believe the prowess we possess" Morphious smiled "We shall see." He immediately jumped into the air and with a quick wave of his wings, he raised himself sixty-six feet above the arena, diving immediately in Ziks' direction, and before Zik had a chance to take cover or avoid the attack he had been hit by Dragonightmares' wing. He collapsed on the ground, and yet somehow despite the tremendous pain he got back to his feet immediately, turned around and faced Morphious again. At that time, Morphious had already finished turning in the air and was once more ready to start diving in Ziks' direction. This time Zik managed to avoid the attack, he turned back immediately and fired a Flamethrower towards Morphious' back, but Morphious was too quick and managed to out run Ziks' flamethrower and the fire stream disintegrated without hitting a thing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You'll have to do batter then this in order to hit my!" Morphious turned around again after another pass above Ziks' head and fired a tremendous Fireball at him; Zik stayed put for a few moments, concentrating his attention on the blazing terror, which was fling towards him, he waited for the fireball nearly reached him and then he jumped into the air and thrashed the fireball with his claws. Causing it to disintegrate and vanish. "You wouldn't win me with Fire." "Impressive."Said Morphious, "But can you do the same with.Electricity?" His feelers suddenly rose up and started to charge with electricity, Zik understood the hint and immediately started running along the edges of the arena. A shower of lightning bolts started hitting the ground behind him, Zik kept running and avoiding lightning bolts but they only kept coming without a pause between them, eventually he had been hit in his back by one of them. He tripped and fell on the ground absorbing the entire power of the attack. Zik screamed with pain as the electricity went thru his body causing him unbelievable pain. Morphious kept firing lightning bolts until Zik lost his breath and couldn't scream any more. He lied on the arena hardly bereaving, his body aches with pain. "It seems to me that this battle is over." Said Morphious, however instead of splitting in two Zik opened his eyes and shivering with pain rose himself up of the ground into a shivering stand. "You're a stubborn son of a bitch, aren't you?" Zik smiled a painful smile and raised his head "I might by stubborn. but you're the son of a bitch around here!" Morphious fretted and flapped his wings "No matter, one wing attack and you're out cold!" said Morphious and dived towards Zik, Zik couldn't escape, ha could hardy move an inch and still he same how managed to jump aside and hit Morphious' neck with his powerful tail, causing Morphious to crash into the arena floor. Zik toke good use of the opportunity he had created for himself. He rushed towards Morphious and started hitting him repeatedly with his sharp claws, injuring him in his face and bally. "So you thought that I'm all washed up, haven't you?" Morphious tried to defend himself, swiping the air, Zik ducked and hit Morphious with his tail again "Well think again." Zik filled his chest with oxygen and then he fired a tremendous Flamethrower, throwing Morphious into the air shouting in surprise. He landed on his back and laid there still for a few moments. Zik panted heavily and looked at Morphious' body, which was lying in the center of the arena, he waited because he wanted to see him split apart from Dragonightmare and losing the match, however instead of splitting away from Dragonightmare Morphious started to sneer and then to giggle and then finally laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Morphious "Is this your best!" he said and jumped back on his feet, Zik couldn't believe his eyes, but before he could understand what happened he had been hit be a huge spurt of icy water, The water flow was extremely strong so strong that it throw Zik of his feet. Moreover, the water temperature had a few secondary effects: they caused his muscles to stiff, dealing him a great deal of pain and leaving him with a filing that he simply cannot move, as if he had been transformed into stone. Yet somehow, he managed to raise his head just in time to see Dragonightmare diving towards him as a shooting star falling from the sky, after a few seconds he was already hit by Dragonightmare momentum which caused him to be thrown across half of the arena, crash landing right on its edges.. Morphious landed before Zik and looked at him waiting for his next move. Zik wasn't ready to give up and tried to raise himself back to a standing position, but this time the pain of his injures was too much, he started to choke and spit sprays of dim blood, which flowed down his face from the corner of his mouth. His right leg had finally given in to the stunning pain and he fell back on the ground again, seeing a glance of the boiling abyss beneath at the edge of his sight.  
  
"You're finished, kid. you don't have even the slightest chance of recovery now.it's time to surrender" Said Morphious "Never."replied Zik choking and spiting another spray of blood "I'll never give up.you'll have to. fight me.till the end." Several of the trainers, which were watching the battle from the craters' edge, started whisper among themselves "He's nuts!" "How can he hope to win the match?!" "We must stop the fight!".  
  
"Silence!" yelled Morphious "if he wants to continuo till the end, so be it." he opened his mouth and started gathering sparks of energy within, a tremendous Fireball formed in his mouth, it toke him only another second to fire the blazing terror aiming it directly towards Zik, hitting him with unbelievable strength, throwing him into the air. He flew across the abyss, hit the crater wall and started falling inside. His body relaxed and it seemed to him that he was diving into the crater, not falling, his eyes closed and he crashed into the red boiling lava, without coming up.  
  
The trainers at the crater edges leaned forward in an attempt to spot Zik, however they haven't seen a thing, Ziks' Charmeleon body simply snaked in and haven't risen back up from the boiling depths. "That wasn't necessary, Morphious" said Vega to Morphious who was fling at that time around the arena attempting to see a sign of Zik as well. "I had no other choice, Vega." "Bullshit!" yelled Jupiter "You could have stopped the battle whenever you wanted to!" "He's right!" yelled Venus "You actually wanted to kill him! We saw you!" Neptune nodded his head and shouted, "You're a sadist Morphious and a murderer!" "Shut up!" yelled Morphious and fired thunderbolts around him, hitting must of the crowd. "I'm the leader of this tournament; therefore I'm the one who determines what can and can't be done in this tournament! I'm the one who decides if I may or mayn't kill the competitors! I'm the." The sudden appearance of huge beam of bright white light hushed Morphious; he looked down and saw several beams of shining bright light bursting out of the boiling lava. "What the heck." the bright light vanished as suddenly as he appeared leaving everyone blinded for a moment, the sudden lake of sight caused everyone to hush, the sudden quiet was bizarre, it seemed to be out of place after all the commotion earlier. It seemed the even the bubbling of the lava and the trembling of the mountain had entirely stopped for a moment. Suddenly an enormous explosion shivered the entire mount and a huge Charizard burst out of the lava; he flew up the crater wall, roaring with anger. The huge Charizard flew directly towards Morphious, who was hovering above him, and rammed him with all his strength, pushing him upwards, until they hit the floating arena. Because of the unbelievable power of the ramming movement they couldn't stop and simply went thru the floating platform as if it wasn't there, the Charizard used his huge momentum and converted the flying movement into a powerful seismic toss. Morphious crashed into the platform and the gigantic Charizard landed near him.  
  
"Haven't I told you that you wouldn't beat me with Fire.?" Said the Charizard with Ziks' voice, Morphious suddenly noticed that he was lying on the floor with his mouth open and jumped back on his feet "How.how is it possible that you're still alive?!" "The heat of the volcano gave me just enough energy to evolve and guess what, Morphious?" Zik smiled "I'm going to use it against you now!" He jumped into the air and with quick flight rammed Morphious again; throwing him upon the same cliffs, Morphious throw him earlier. "It's true that you have wings now, but you'll never be as quick as Dragonightmare!" said Morphious and jumped towards Zik, he passed by so quickly that Zik hadn't had a chance to do a thing. Zik started climbing higher in an attempt to escape Morphious' attacks, but Morphious followed him "Now that you can fly you're probably vulnerable to Electricity!" Zik understood Morphiouss' hint and started maneuvering in the air in a desperate attempt to evade his attacks. Nevertheless, he couldn't shake off Morphious, who was chasing him, shooting thunderbolts every few seconds.and missing all the time. Suddenly Zik stopped in mid air and started diving towards his surprised opponent "What the." said Morphious, but before he had a chance to say anything else, Zik already reached him and with quick spin in the air smacked him with his powerful tail, throwing Morphious down towards the floating platform three hundred feet below. Morphiouss' crash caused another piss of the platform to fall down into the boiling lava beneath. His fall was so quick and sudden that must of the viewers didn't believed their eyes. Zik slowed down and dipped his flight a bit; he started hovering slowly around the arena "So Morphious, that's all you got to offer?" Morphious slowly got back up to his feet and with an enormous effort rose himself into the air "I have one last secret weapon, take this!" a strong spurt of ice water flew towards Zik and hit his body, Zik felt a sudden twinge from the icy water and immediately dived, attempting to avoid the next water spurt. "I'll blow out your tail flame! Ha, Ha, ha!" Zik dived immediately beneath the arena but Morphious didn't give up, he followed him. "You have nowhere to run now!" Morphious yelled at Zik, as they got closer to the boiling lave at the bottom of the volcano. He shot another spurt of icy water at Zik, but Zik immediately climbed up avoiding the water spurt this time. "How did he do that?" yelled Morphious and tried to follow, but in the same time the water spurt hit the boiling lava and disappeared, leaving behind a oiling gas cloud. The gas cloud rose up quickly and swallowed Morphious. "Noooo!!!...Ahhaaaaaa!!!!" Morphiouss' painful scream echoed thru the crater, the scream was so agonizing that Zik stop climbing and looked down, but the gas cloud was so thick that no one could see a thing thru the mists. Zik strained his sharp Charizard eyes in an attempt to spot Dragonightmares' shadow but it was in vain, not even, he could see a thing thru the heavy gas mists. Suddenly Morphious flew out of the mists, roaring with anger, directly towards Zik. "Die!" yelled Morphious and rammed him, pushing him towards the sharp rocky cliffs behind him. Morphious started pulling him up the cliff, scratching him against it. He tried to hit the sharpest cliffs he could find. Zik felt his back bursting with pain, the pain was extremely strong and Zik had to gather all his strength just to stay focused; somehow, he managed to raise his head high enough to look to Morphious strait in the eyes, the sight was horrifying. The heat of the gas mists burned half his face and he had an especially deadly look in his eyes. Morphious pushed Zik upwards until they reached the arenas' height and then he threw Zik upon the arena and rose higher preparing to execute the finishing blow "You'll pay for that you have done to me, Zik Watson, you'll pay. and you'll pay with your life!" Yelled Morphious and started gathering sparks of energy in his mouth preparing to fire a Hyper Beam, Zik had no time to hesitate, with a quick flap of his wings he rose into the air and flew strait towards Morphious. Zik embraced him in a strong bear hug and started spinning in the air gathering as much momentum as he could, after a few seconds of spinning in the air Zik felt that that was all he could gather and dived again towards the arena, throwing Morphious against it with a powerful seismic toss "Nooooooo!!!" Morphious crashed on the arena and discharged his Hyper Beam on it; a loud explosion shivered the mountain and a big dust cloud rose into the air.  
  
Then the dust cleared all that left of the floating arena was a third of her, the rest simply fall down into the boiling lava, upon the ruins of the floating platform lay two figures: Morphious' face were almost completely burned and his body was badly bruised, by his side lay Dragonightmare whose condition was even worse. Zik landed beside them and after a few seconds glowed in shining white, split himself of his Charizard and fell to his knees, his body was full of burns and bruises, cuts and scratches.the Charizard looked the same except for the burns. "We.we did it.we did it Chad!" he turned around to his Charizard and hugged him ".we won." he fell back to his knees, crouched , grabbed his ribs and started spiting all the blood that came up his throat upon that was left of the floating arena.  
  
The rest of the arena collapsed into the lava pit after Dragonightmares Hyper Beam, all that was left of it were one of its' corners which kept slowly rotating around its' original axis. The only one still standing among the challengers was Ziks' Charizard who tried unsuccessfully helping him, beside them laid the badly bruised, unconscious Morphious and his injured Dragonightmare.  
  
Vega, one of the observing trainers on the craters edge, pulled out her staff out of her rubes and raised him into the air, after a second or two she started floating in the air towards the arena. She flew over the firing abyss and landed near Ziks' head. "It seems to me that I have won.," he said and choked again, spiting even more blood on the ruined arena. Vega ignored him and walked up to the unconscious Morphious, she opened his turn robes and pulled out the shining Orion Amulet, it glittered in a shining bright light. "Do you know that powers the amulet posses, Zik?" Zik stopped choking for a moment "Healing powers, right? .well they wouldn't really help me now, would they? . (Ohaaa.).I'm too badly hurt. (Ohooo.O.Aha.). I'm wouldn't recover. (Ohaa.). Zik coughed again and spit the blood out, this time there were something else as well.as small bone piece lay in the newly created blood pool. Vega lifted the bone piece and toke a closer look at it "it seems to me that you managed to break several ribs during the fight, it looks like they bent in and pierced your longs before the broke to pieces.you might die bleed to death". "Isn't it ironic.Ahaa.to win the final battle only.Ackhhaa...to perish on the battle filed.Ohooo...?" he started spiting blood again but this time it haven't stopped after a few seconds, it seems there was no end to the blood flow. Vega came closer to him with the amulet in her grasp "Take it!" she ordered, "What.Ohoo.difference.Ahoo.will it make?" "Take it I said!" Zik reached his hand and barely managed to grab the amulet in his palm, retrieving her back just in time to support his painful chest, and spit the blood that gathered in his mouth.  
  
Suddenly Ziks' eyes opened and he stopped choking, the amulets' glow started gating stronger in Ziks' palm. He slowly pulled himself up from the floor and lifted his hand of the amulet, the amulet clung to Ziks' chest and its' glow grow stronger. Zik started slowly raising back to his feet then he felt a power wave rushing thru his body, giving him power and strength.  
  
A sudden explosion of shining bright light burst out of the Orion Amulet, huge beam of shining bright light shot out of the volcano crater into the dark cloudy sky, the light slowly vanished until all that has left was a narrow beam on Ziks' chest. A few seconds later, it vanished as well, leaving behind only the black necklace that held the amulet. Zik was shocked; he felt as if all his wounds have been healed in an instant, he looked at his hands and then still unbelieving touched his face: the cuts, the burns, the blood, the blue marks.they all vanished, disappearing without leaving a trace. Zik quickly touched his ribs "My.my wounds.they...they all disappeared! I can't fell them at all..." he turned towards the Charizard and saw that all his wounds were gone as well "You too, Chad?" the Charizard nodded his head, Zik almost started humping from joy, but then he recalled something important "The amulet.there is the amulet?" He started looking all over himself; eventually he raised his red vest and saw a strangely shaped scar just above his heart, the scar reminded him a Chinese dragon and glowed in soft white light.  
  
"It was assimilated in your body." Zik turned back and saw Vega helping Morphious back to his feet, the light beam healed both him and Dragonightmare, and they just started getting over their injuries "It's part of you and your pokemon now.wherever you'll go the powers of the crystal will be with you.you should get going.your time here is short." The volcano suddenly started trembling again, stronger and louder then ever before, the arenas' remains slowly started breaking apart and falling down into the blazing abyss below, Zik fearing he'll fall down slowly steeped back from the edge and got closer to his Charizard "This tournament has ended for you, Zik, and for us for the time being as well.". The trainers on the craters edge slowly disappeared, leaving the mountain "You wan, and your victory inspires us all, but you must leave now.Go!" Said Vega and pointed into the pitch-black sky "But.But how am I suppose to got the heck of this mountain?!" asked Zik and looked around on the crumbling mountain "Get on your Charizard and fly away! Quickly!" Zik nodded and quickly climbed on Chads' back "Zik!" he turned back and saw Morphious calling for him "Yes Morphious?" "You were worthy of this victory.more then any one else." Morphious wards put a smile on Ziks' face, but another lava explosion below caused Chad to champ a little "Thanks Morphious thanks Vega, thank you both!" "Fly! Quickly!" yelled Vega, Chad spread his wings and slowly started rising into the air "Goodbye for now, I'll be back same day." Chad couth a hot air stream and flew out of the crater as fast as he could, Vega helped Morphious to stand up and walk towards Dragonightmare "Do you think he is the One?" "He must be" answered Morphious and pulled out an ultra ball "The prophecy didn't lied and neither the stars, he was the strongest ever to participate in the tournament." he returned Dragonightmare "And what if the prophecy is a false one after all?" Asked Vega and raised her wand into the sky "For Kantos' sake, it better not be.otherwise, may the gods have pity on their souls" Morphious hold Vegas' staff as well, they started suddenly glowing in a shining blue aura and disappeared into the volcano as a light beam.  
  
Zik looked back, he saw that the entire island was smoking and trembling, he suddenly realized that the shoreline was raising and covering the entire island with water "The.the island he's sinking." The Island sank quickly, it toke the only a few minutes for the shoreline to reach to the volcano summit, a few seconds after that the summit disappeared under the sea. A huge gas cloud rose up from the mountain then the cold ocean water hit the molted lava, but after a minute or two, it vanished as well. Chad hovered in the air for a while and looked at the islands' whereabouts, but there was nothing left except a flat deep blue ocean. The skies slowly cleared and a gleam of sunshine managed to penetrate the clouds, falling straight on Zik and his Charizard. "So that's it.he's vanished." Zik sighed maybe from sadness, or maybe from tiredness, he couldn't say "It's really over.but we won, Chad, we won like true champs" Chad flash a quick smile towards Zik, Zik flashed him a smile back "lets fly home now.west.to sought Kanto.to Kapela... to Home." Chad smiled and flapped his wings; he started slowly flying west...flying towards home. 


End file.
